


and he spoke words that would melt in your hands

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, more like vanoose bc im gonna kms bc of how badly this is written, tyler is briefly menioned, vanoo ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood





	

Brock may not have been the most outgoing or attractive person but he accepted that, and he made up for those missing traits in being friendly and helpful in general to anyone who passed by and was in need. He tried his best overall, and in return he had a great boyfriend.

Surprisingly it was the captain of the hockey team, and the guy that every girl, maybe even some guys, wanted to date. And that person was Evan Fong. He was stunning in Brock's eyes and he never understood how someone like him ended up with someone as amazing as him.

Evan was attractive as hell, popular, had amazing muscles which Brock would always silently pray (and talk about to Tyler who always agreed about how nice the boys muscles are.)

They weren't open but at the same time they didn't hide it. People slowly found out, it started off with innocent freshman girls or people in their grade who were surprised to see the two boys sharing a quick kissing in a stairwell after school or holding hands and walking out of school after Brock's clubs or Evan's practice. The two were talked about, but they didn't mind.

At least, Evan didn't mind. Brock did,  
and he loves Evan, no doubt, but he hated the attention he got. He also hated the slight bullying that would happen, and even then, no one committed violence. It was just word harassment that would make Brock uncomfortable and make him feel smaller than usual.

The only person who knew of this was Tyler and that's because one night, when they were having a sleepover and talking, Brock let it slip out. From that night on, Tyler tried to always be with Brock because as Brock told him, they only attacked him when he was alone so if he needed an alibi, there would be none.

Brock wouldn't dare tell Evan because one, most of the harassment came from his own teammates. They called him harsh words and said that Evan would do better off with an attractive girl than some boy who will never meet Evan's expectations. The next reason he wouldn't tell Evan is because he was afraid of how Evan would react, whether it be good and that Evan would become a bit more protective or bad in which Evan would realize how much of a loser he was dating and how much better he could do. Yes, Brock was clingy in that aspect but he was afraid. He really liked Evan, and Evan liked him back, and he didn't want Evan to think of him as his own team mates thought of him.

Brock kept quiet about the bullying and didn't mind the pain that subtly followed after just as long as nothing bad happened to Evan. If Brock had to take the harsh words then so be it as long as Evan didn't have to take the same treatment. Of course, that hope of Evan never finding out didn't last long.

It was a nice day at school for once, which was weird but very nice for Brock. Everything had been going right, no one saying anything rude, getting 100's on tests, etc. Soon it was after school and for once, him and Evan didn't have any clubs or practice so they decided to meet up after school. They agreed near the auditorium and Brock felt bad because he had been held up after his last class, being asked a few questions by his table partner about their recent test. He rushed though after his table partner had said he was done with his questions. Today was a day where him and Evan could go home, cuddle, do homework and maybe watch a few movies while doing so.

Brock had arrived and saw Evan talking to a few of his friends so Brock slowed his pace, deciding to wait for them to be all done talking. It took a good amount of time before Evan's friends said goodbye and Brock could finally greet his boyfriend.

"Hey!" Evan said loudly as he saw Brock and Brock couldn't help the smile appear on his lips as Evan wrapped his arm around Brock's waist.

"Do you have everything?" Brock asked, knowing that even though Evan is one of the most organized and neat people he's met, he still has a tendency to forget things.

"Let me check quickly." Evan said and kneeled down, swinging his backpack in front of him.

Brock leaned against the wall, watching his boyfriend check over his things. He didn't give any mind to the people walking past or the loud yells that a group of friends would emit as they would walk past, ready to enjoy the rest of their day.

Evan suddenly popped up, swinging his bag around his shoulder and turned to face Brock.

"I'm so sorry I'm going to run to get my book from my English room. I'll come back as soon as possible though okay." He apologized and Brock nodded his head understandingly.

Evan turned and rushed through people passing, saying hi to those who knew him or he knew, which was a good amount of the people, and headed quickly to where his English room is located, which was the third floor.

Brock stayed against the wall, noticing how the place had died out. For such a busy and loud school, when the bell rang for the end of the day it became so quiet and almost lonely. He didn't mind though because hey, him and Evan could hold hands without questioning eyes or glares that Evan was oblivious to.

"Look, it's Evan fuck toy." A voice that was familiar to past harassment's said, causing Brock to bite his lip and try to ignore what they said.

After all, the less he said, the quicker they'll leave which means more time for him and Ev-

"Aw c'mon fag, nothing to say?" Another voice said as someone grabbed Brock's chin, forcing him to look up at the small group standing in front of him.

"Where's Evan by the way? I mean, you oughta know." The original boy said, glaring Brock down.

"I promise it isn't anything bad, we just wanna tell him that practice is back on."

"No!" Brock said loudly and wished immediately that he had his mouth stitched up so he wouldn't have said anything.

"Oh, so you finally speak. Why shouldn't he have practice tonight?" Brock thought about if he should answer or not, but decided against it because they would use his answer against him.

"Not speaking again, huh?" The boy said and moved his hand to Brock's wrist, grabbing it tightly and bringing it up.

"You realize that if need be, I will resort to violence?" The boy said and Brock kept his ground, but accidentally let a question slip out.

"Why do you do this?" For a second time within five minutes, he wished for stitches on his mouth.

"Because you don't deserve Evan. A blonde beauty does who can give him what a man needs. Your faggy little relationship is disgusting and brings no respect to our school. You aren't even popular or that well known, but a fucking loser." He said, finishing it off with a pathetic laugh and a grin.

"You're not even semi attractive, but just a clingy little boyfriend who got lucky as Evan's sex toy. Be grateful you'll ever be up that high in the scale with him... You know.. If I was him, I would have broken up with you any chance I have."

"But you aren't me." The familiar voice of Evan boomed from across the room.

Evan stood there, chest heaving in and out as his mouth was slightly open. He began to walk over, one hand by side as the other held the strap of his backpack that was slung on his shoulder.

The group in front of Brock backed away as Evan took a stand in front of him, his free hand positioned sharply and protectively in front of Brock.

"H-How long have you been there?" The leader asked, watching Evan's movements.

"Long enough to know that you guys obviously dislike Brock."

"But you have to understand, he's ruining you."

"How? I personally find myself trying harder at practice and especially at games when he's there. And I think I've been a lot more social and closer with you guys ever since he's come into my life."

"Wouldn't you rather have a nice girl with a nice rack? I mean, girls would die to date you Evan." A new, deep voice piped up.

"But Brock is more respectable in my eyes. Don't get me wrong, I bet those girls are nice, just Brock has changed me more than I think those girls would. They want me because of my looks but Brock likes me for me, and if you guys can't accept that then I guess my place on the team is done."

"We can't lose you. You've been amazing on our team and we can't lose such a good player." The leader of the group said as he took a step forward, reaching out his hand to put it on Evan's shoulder, who took a step back at the gesture.

"Then stop this stupid attitude towards Brock. He hasn't done anything to you guys."

Everyone was silent and Brock looked towards Evan, who was almost fuming with anger and sure, he had seen Evan angry before at games or movies, but this anger was much different than what he's seen before. It reminded him of a mother protecting her young from a harmful force.

"I'm sorry Brock." One of them said which took Brock back by surprise.

"I-It's oka-"

"I'm sorry too."

And one by one, everyone began to say sorry aside from the leader who seemed hesitant to do so. Brock had accepted everyone's apologies and wished for them to now start off on a good foot.

Brock looked towards the leader of the group who was standing in the spotlight. He had a group in the spotlight and they now were gone, waiting for him to give it up and let the show end.

"I.. I-I'm sorry." He said and Brock could tell he never really apologized.

"I forgive you." Brock said, still keeping his distance.

"Now that that's done, we'll be heading back." Someone in the group said and everyone walked away besides Brock and Evan.

The two stood in silence, watching the group leave before they turned to each other and a frown appeared on Evan's lips almost 5 seconds after just staring.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Evan concernedly asked as he took Brock's hand in his own.

"Because it was a silly issue that I didn't mind handling."

"But I could've talked to them."

"But there was a chance you would forget like how you forgot your English book earlier."

"You're more important than a book for English though." Evan said as he tugged Brock's hand, bringing him closer.

The two looked at each other at a close distance and Brock could feel his heart pounding out of his chest.

"I'm sorry." Brock whispered and Evan shook his head.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. You did what you thought was best even though it was an idiotic decision."

"Most of my life is just a big idiotic decision, aside from deciding to date you."

"How romantic." Evan teased and Brock chuckled.

They pulled apart and Evan intertwined their fingers.

"Now lets go home and do our homework then make out."

"Sounds good."

 


End file.
